


Two Frostbitten Hearts

by lolanmati



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm bad at tags but you get the idea, IT'S GAY, It's just a cute Christmas story, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Power Outage, Slice of Life, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanmati/pseuds/lolanmati
Summary: It’s a few days after Christmas Day and the power shuts down in Mingyu’s town. In the midst of it all he ends up having an emotion filled talk with his mother while his dad is….. Doing his best? And he decides it’s time to give Wonwoo a belated Christmas gift.





	Two Frostbitten Hearts

_~The power went down on the next block over, and there was just the sound of falling snow~_  
  
Mingyu and his mother sat comfortably in their living room couch with a laptop on the coffee table in front of them. There was a fire burning and crackling in the fireplace and they were watching some old movie Mingyu remembered from his childhood. It was a typical heartwarming family movie where one of the kids always have that long powerful speech at the end and then the whole family hug and say they love each other before the closing credits start to roll down the screen.  
  
It was just a couple of days after Christmas Day and the whole Kim family were home for once. Usually his mother works on the weekends so Mingyu don’t get to spend that much time with her, even if it’s just watching a movie together on the couch covered in blankets and drinking hot chocolate, he’s happy to be able to spend time with her.  
  
His father was in the kitchen preparing dinner and his younger sister was upstairs in her room, probably talking to her friends online like always. His mom had lit some candles in the room and the atmosphere was warm and cosy, the house was filled with the scent of his fathers cooking and the snow on the roof covered the house like a warm blanket. Mingyu felt at ease, there’s really something special with the holidays, he thought.  
  
  
Suddenly the movie began buffering and all the lights in the house went black. His father cursed in the kitchen and his sister came running down the stairs.  
”WHO TURNED OFF THE WIFI?!”  
”Calm down Minseo, it’s just a power outage. The power will probably be back soon,” his mom said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
”But I can’t talk to my friends if the internet is down!” She exclaimed.  
”Come and talk with us instead, at least until the power comes back,” his mother said but both she and Mingyu knew that wouldn’t happen. Minseo just stared at them angrily and walked up the stairs again, slamming shut her bedroom door behind her.  
  
”I have some bad news.” Mr Kim came into the living room with a sad expression on his face. ”The dinner will be delayed today because of the circumstances,” he gestured to the dark ceiling lights, “hopefully the chicken in the oven won’t get ruined. I’m gonna see if I can save this mes” he sighed, and left for the kitchen again, sulking.  
”Good luck dad!” Mingyu shouted after him.  
”Thanks son!” He shouted back.  
  
  
The power was down on the whole block and the snow was falling slowly in the darkness. Mrs Kim huddled closer to her son, resting her head on his shoulder. The candles on the table and the fire which burned low in the fireplace filled the room with a warm light.  
”I saw the small, wrapped Christmas present on your desk.” Mrs Kim said and broke the silence that had softy laid itself upon them.  
”Oh yeah?” Mingyu stiffened a little in his place when he heard the question. He didn’t really want to talk about this certain gift which he kept on his desk.  
”Who is it for?” She asked, voice calm and soft. ”Is it someone I’ve met?”  
”I don’t think so,” Mingyu said, looking down at his hands, knowing his mother knew the person very well since they’ve been friends for quite a while now.  
”Do you want to tell me about them?”  She asked.  
Mingyu didn’t answer her.  
“I just thought that this person must mean a lot to you since you bought them a present and I got a little curious, but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” she said while she put one of her hands on his arm and stroked it softly with her thumb.  
”It’s just a friend…” Mingyu dragged out the words and his heart began beating a little faster at the thought of Wonwoo. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell his mom about his crush on his best friend and he really wasn’t sure if she would approve of it either.  
  
They went back to the silence for a while but this time it was a bit more tense than before. Mrs Kim was still stroking her sons arm and she could notice he was a bit uncomfortable with the subject, but her reassuring actions made him feel more comfortable and after a couple of minutes she asked him again;  
”How come this friend of yours didn’t receive their gift before Christmas Day?”  
Mingyu sighed, ”I was scared I suppose.” He ran his hand through his hair and laid it on top of his mom’s hand. She turned her hand around to hold his much larger hand in hers. The conversation began to feel heavy and filled with emotion, and Mrs Kim started to sense what this whole thing was about.  
”Does your friend know that you like them?” She said then. Mingyu hated how well his mother knew him, they were all too alike and she could read him like an open book, even when he didn’t say a thing.  
He hesitated a bit before answering her, ”No, I don’t think so…”  
She held his hand tighter and took it into both of her hands, ”I don’t think you should be scared to tell him.”  
Mingyu’s heart stopped for a  second. ”Him?! I never said anything-”  
Mrs Kim stopped him mid sentence. ”Don’t you think I’ve noticed how you look at Wonwoo? And don’t you think I’ve noticed how he looks at you?” She smiled at her son who was in slight shock. He shouldn’t really be surprised, his mother saw and knew everything, she was like an eagle even though she barely even saw him that much.  
  
“Did… Did you know…? Mingyu’s voice was weak and he felt so small in his place, he didn’t really know what to feel so his body decided to feel everything at once. Was he scared? Was he happy? Relieved? He didn’t know.  
Mrs Kim noticed the sudden tone change in her son’s voice and quickly sat up straight. “Oh Mingyu, I would never label you, I don’t care who you like or don’t like.” Her smile was so sincere and Mingyu started to tear up a little. He hadn’t really thought that much of what his parents would think of him liking boys but knowing his mother accepted him felt really good.  
Mrs Kim cupped his cheek and dried away a tear that fell from his eyes. “You’re my son and I will always love you no matter what and I want you to remember that!”  
  
Their heartfelt moment got interrupted by a loud noise from the kitchen followed by Mr Kim screaming, “I GOT THIS! NOTHING HAPPENED!” There were some more sounds, probably some cutlery falling on the floor. Mingyu and Mrs Kim just looked at each other and began to laugh.  
  
As they calmed down from the sudden burst of laughter Mingyu’s smile slowly dropped.  
  
“What’s the matter sweetie? If you’re worried about anything you know I’ll listen.”  
  
“I was just wondering, do you think dad will be okay with me? Being like this I mean?”  
  
Mrs Kim brushed away a lock of hair from Mingyu’s face and smiled at him, “Of course he will, do you really think I’d ever marry someone who wouldn’t love their kids unconditionally? Your dad loves you and I can promise you, neither him or I care about whoever you decided to share your life with.”  
  
Mingyu smiled and Mrs Kim took her sons head between her hands and kissed him on the forehead. They huddled back down under the blankets but this time Mingyu was the one who rested his head on his mothers shoulder.  
  
Mrs Kim closed the laptop in front of them with the buffering movie. “I don’t think we’ll be able to finish this tonight.” She said and right after she picked up Mingyu’s mug with warm chocolate from the table.  
They sipped on their not-so-warm-anymore chocolate as they watched the flames from the fireplace dance in the dark room. This was nice, Mingyu thought. He felt safe here, beside his mom. He definitely didn’t plan to come out to her or anyone yet but now she knew and it felt really good. He knew he could trust her words and he knew she loved and accepted him, he couldn’t really ask for more. Resting on her made him feel so small, it was so comfortable. He closed his eyes, he could hear her heart beating and all the scents in the room became clearer. The wood crackling in the fireplace felt like a lullaby and he was on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
“You know Mingyu,“ Mrs Kim began, “you should really give Wonwoo that present.”  
  
Mingyu slowly opened his eyes again.“Really?” He said. His voice had become a bit raspy even though he didn’t really sleep.  
“Yeah, I heard that his family will be away for New Years eve.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Wonwoo hadn’t told him anything about that which was very unusual.  
  
“I don’t think you should worry too much about his feelings Mingyu. He’s really fond of you you know.” Mrs Kim smiled.  
“That’s not it…” Mingyu sighed. “I know he likes me mom, it’s just… It’s been kinda weird between us lately and I haven’t dared to give it to him.”  
“What if he’s just unsure like you are?”  
“I don’t know… I haven’t even thought of the possibility of him actually liking me back.”  
“What?!” Mrs Kim jerked back a little. “Mingyu you’re an amazing person and I can say that I don’t doubt for a second that he actually like you back.”  
Mingyu sat up straight again. “Really?!” He felt all weird inside, why did his mom have to too this to him?  
“Yes, really! You’re so oblivious baby.” Mrs Kim laughed softly, smiling bright.  
“But how do you know?” Mingyu was confused to say the least, his mom always told the truth and at times like this he really didn’t know what to think.  
“You two have been friends forever and I’ve seen how much you love and care for each other. I just thought that you would be able to figure all that out by yourselves.”  
  
Mingyu leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and head in his palms. Mrs Kim stroke his back firmly while giggling quietly to herself.  
  
Mingyu had a billion thoughts flashing I his head all at once. Did Wonwoo actually like him back? Should he tell him? Should he confess? When? Now? Later? Would it be too late? When is it too late? What if he doesn’t like him back? What if their friendship will be ruined? Would Wonwoo actually do that? Would he leave him if he knew Mingyu liked him? No? Maybe? How could he possibly know??! What if his mom was right? WHAT IF WONWOO ACTUALLY LIKES HIM??!!  
“Mingyu stop thinking too much, you’ll overheat and burn your brain.”  
Mingyu turned his head and looked at her. “You REALLY think he likes me?”  
“Yes I do.” She smiled at him and Mingyu could tell she really meant it. “You should go to him. The sun hasn’t fully set yet and dinner will probably not be ready for a while.” They both glanced at the hallway to see if they could hear Mr Kim in the kitchen but it was quiet. They turned back and Mingyu asked, “what if he’s busy?”  
“Since the power is out throughout the whole neighborhood I don’t think he’s up to much. Maybe he’s reading or playing cards with his parents.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Mingyu looked out into nothing, he was thinking of something and suddenly he stood up. “I’ll go to him! I’m gonna go to him right now and give him the present!”  
Mingyu stormed up to his room to fetch the wrapped gift for Wonwoo and then he stormed right down again. He put down the gift on the coffee table and went to get dressed. It was cold outside so he put on his padded jacket, his big wool scarf and his a warm hat. Before he was able to exit the house Mrs Kim raised her voice.  
 “Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
He ran right back into the living room where his mom held the gift up for him. He took it and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “Thanks mom! I really love you a lot!”  
She smiled wide and stroke his cheek. “I love you too son! Now quickly leave before the sun sets.”  
“Bye!” He shouted before opening the door to leave.  
  
  
He didn’t get far though, after he closed the door and was about to set of to Wonwoo’s house he heard something in the garage. The carport was open and it sounded like someone was tearing the place down, so Mingyu went to check if it maybe were burglars who took advantage of the power breakdown. Luckily he didn’t have to fight any criminals today because what he found was not a burglar but Mr Kim.  
“Dad?” Mingyu was really confused to why his dad was bent over a pile of stuff in the garage with a flashlight in his mouth this late “Dad? What are you doing?” He asked again.  
Mr Kim turned around at the sound of his son’s voice and took the flashlight out from his mouth. “Oh Mingyu, great timing!” He said in rejoice. “Please come and help me a little here.” Mingyu looked skeptical at him but walked inside to aid him in whatever he was doing.  
“Dad what are you doing exactly?” Mr Kim had put back the flashlight in his mouth and was once again digging through the pile of stuff in front of him. He motioned Mingyu to come closer and gave him the flashlight after he dried it on is coat.  
“Here hold this for me so I can see what I’m doing.”  
“Ew.” Mingyu frowned but took the flashlight anyway and held it up for his dad.  
“I’m trying to get the grill out of here” Mr Kim said, “I don’t believe the power will be back for quite a while so I figured that this is the only way I’ll be able to save the chicken.” He put aside a couple of boxes labeled ‘Mingy and Minseo’s toys’ and one labeled ‘Skates’. Mingyu thought that it has been a while since they all went skating together. They usually went together to the public rink in the park during the Christmas break but the last couple of years Minseo had went alone with her friends and the rest of the family hadn’t really been that enthusiastic he guessed. He wondered if Wonwoo maybe would like to go with him to the rink someday. Maybe Wonwoo would let him hold his hand, since it’s been a while since he skated and he’s obviously a bit wobbly, just for safety reasons… And afterward when they’ve skated for a couple of hours and their cheeks are red from the cold they could drink warm chocolate together and maybe eat warm cinnamon buns freshly made from the little popup shop beside the rink. Mingyu got all warm just thinking about it, he was probably blushing too but there was no one who could tell in the dark garage.  
“Ah, finally!” Mr Kim bursted out and interrupted Mingyu in his daydreaming. He dragged out the grill from the mess and placed it right in front of Mingyu. “Could you place the grill by the front door for me while I put all of this back in place?” He motioned his hand towards the boxes spread out on the floor. “I can take the flashlight too.” Mr Kim said and held out his hand.“Yeah sure.” Mingyu said and gave his dad back the flashlight, and of course he put it right back in his mouth. Mingyu sighed and took the grill by its handles to carry it out to the front door. It was kind of heavy but it wasn’t really a problem for him, he rarely worked out but he still had quite some muscles to show of if anyone asked. He guessed it was his genes.  
He put down the grill in the deep snow, he needed to press it down a bit so it would be stable. At the same time Mr Kim closed the carport with his hands full with a bag of briquettes and a bottle of lighter fluid. He struggled quite a lot to close it and eventually he dropped the briquettes in the snow. Mingyu just shook his head and walked over to help him out. He picked up the bag of briquettes while his dad closed the carport properly.  
“Thanks Mingyu, nothing seems to go my way today.” He said almost sounding heartbroken.  
“It’s no problem dad.” Mingyu patted his dad on the back while walking back to the grill. He put down the bag of briquettes in the snow beside it and began to walk towards the street.  
“Oh, where are you going? Mr Kim asked a bit confused.  
Mingyu turned his head around “I’m going to see Wonwoo” he said.  
“Now? But dinner will be done soon.”  
“I know but it’s really important and I’ll be home before dinner’s ready I promise!”  
“Ah, well tell him hi from me.”  
“Sure dad, good luck!” And just like that he was on his way again, for real this time.  
  
He dragged his feet in the snow on the sidewalk, it wasn’t far to Wonwoo’s house but the closer he got the more nervous he became. The snow fell slowly, stuck on his scarf and in his hair. He held his hand carefully over his pocket, he felt the present inside. It was a reminder that all of this was still very much about to happen. He almost felt like ha was in crazy dream, the dark neighborhood with only tiny candles that lit up the rooms inside every house. The deep white snow that cover the ground and also the sky with its flakes. He definitely wasn’t ready to confront his feelings but he was probably as ready as he could ever be. He knew he couldn’t hold them back for much longer, it was like they were eating him up from the inside and it had affected his and Wonwoo’s relationship the latest couple of weeks. This was a perfect time, it was now or never! He needed to tell his best friend that he was hopelessly in love with him even if it would ruin everything. He just had to…  
  
His heart beat faster as he turned the corner to the road Wonwoo lived on. He could see the house right away and he was really about to freak out but instead of doing that he stopped, closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and thought about cute puppies. It wasn’t super effective but it helped a bit and a bit was really all he needed. When he reached the path to The Jeon’s front door he almost froze in his steps. He walked like a robot and he could guess his facial expression looked like someone that had just seen a ghost. The front steps to the door were closing in on him and he needed to calm down before facing Wonwoo. He tried to breathe slowly and ignore his beating fast beating heart, he took one step at a time and before he knew it his hand knocked on the door and then it opened.  
  
“Oh, hi Mingyu!” There he was, Wonwoo, his mouth widened in a smiled when he saw him and Mingyu’s heart probably made a thousand spins when he saw that he was pleased to see him.  
“Hi” he answered a bit dorky and waved very awkwardly too for reasons unknown.  
“OH HI MINGYU!” Wonwoo was just about to say something when his mom peeked through the kitchen archway.  
“Hi Mrs Jeon.” He answered. “I hope I’m not bothering!”  
“Not at all! We’re just playing some family games while the power’s down.” She said as joyful as always.  
Wonwoo turned around and pleaded, “Mom…!” He also probably gave her a very annoyed look since she returned into the kitchen immediately. He sighed and smiled apologetically towards Mingyu who wasn’t bothered at all, he quite enjoyed Mrs Jeon’s chitchatting, it lightened his tense feelings.  
  
Wonwoo was wearing his big round glasses and even if it wasn’t an unusual sight Mingyu just found him so beautiful in them, they framed his face perfectly. His brown hair was a bit messy but it looked really good on him but Mingyu would never really admit that out loud, he wore a white oversized T-shirt that made him look extra small even though he was really tall. And just like that Mingyu was lost in the clouds.  
“So…?” Wonwoo began. Mingyu was just standing there staring into Wonwoo’s eyes, Smiling awkwardly, it was quite odd. Not very out of character, just a bit odd.  
“So…?” Mingyu answered. Wonwoo looked questioning on Mingyu that probably didn’t understand what he was doing, he looked like a lost puppy covered in snow.  
“So, what are you doing in my doorway on a snowy, powerless evening like this?” Wonwoo reached out his hand and brushed off some of the snow in Mingyu’s hair, which helped him come back to his senses.  
“Oh, yeah, right, that” he began, but before he was able to continue, Mr Jeon yelled from the Kitchen:  
“Boys! Come inside and close the door, you’re letting all the cold air in.”  
“Oh sorry!” Mingyu answered and came inside. “So, my mom told me you would travel for new years and I wanted to see you before next year.” Mingyu’s heart had calmed down a bit but now when he was face to face with reality again he began to talk quieter and faster so his words started to merge into one long word. “And-I-kind-of-have-a-Christmas-gift-for-you-too-that-I-need-to-give-you…” He felt his cold cheeks heat up and he lowered his head in embarrassment into his scarf so Wonwoo wouldn’t see him blush but it didn’t occur to him that Wonwoo couldn’t see him that well in the gloomy hallway.  
“You have a gift for m-“  
“Would you like to go on a walk with me?” Mingyu interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, ha was afraid that he would invite him in, no matter how nice and cozy it would be to play games with Wonwoo’s family he definitely couldn’t right now. He had been repressing his feelings for too long and he needed them out and he knew that definitely wouldn’t happen if they weren’t alone.  
“S-sure” Wonwoo was surprised at Mingyu’s sharp tone, he could really sense there was something very suspicious about this whole thing and he actually got a bit nervous. “I’ll just put on some warmer clothes first.” He went upstairs to his room and made Mingyu wait in the hallway, it wasn’t for long though because before he had managed to even think he could hear Wonwoo walking out of his room and back to the stairs. He had now changed into a gray hoodie and was struggling to put on a pair of woolen socks as he made his way down. He poked his head inside the Kitchen before he returned to Mingyu. His family was in the midst of a very serious game of cards but Wonwoo interrupted them and told them he would go out for a while with Mingyu and then he quickly put on his coat, grabbed Mingyu by the arm and said “let’s go!”  
  
  
They walked quietly through the dark neighborhood park as the sun was setting. The Christmas lights that usually lit up the park during the holidays had died down just like the rest of the lights in the town. The sun still provided enough light for them to be able to see everything around them but it was getting darker and they would soon walk alone in the dark. They had been talking on the way here but nothing of importance, just the old usual stuff, things going on in the world, music and movies, school. But now it was quiet between them, they just walked in silence eyes fixated on the surroundings. The snow was still falling and muffled the sounds of the surroundings, it was just their warm breaths and a couple of birds and the trees that could be heard. The park was usually full of people but no one was outside this late when the lights were broken. It was only them and the birds. They walked with a gap between them and both of them were just waiting for something to happen. The tension between them had really taken it’s notice by now and as they walked past the community stage, where they always had a cute little Christmas concert every year, Wonwoo closed the gap between them and grabbed Mingyu’s hand. Mingyu quickly looked up at Wonwoo in surprise. Wonwoo was still looking away from him, and Mingyu smiled dumbly and squeezed his hand, he could almost see Wonwoo smiling too. They didn’t break the silence but they definitely broke the tension between them.  
  
  
After a while Wonwoo turned his head, but quickly looked away again when he saw that Mingyu was smiling cutely at him, he started to blush really hard and  he immediately speeded up his pace. He adjusted his scarf to hide his face and pointed at the Ice rink a couple of meters in front of them. “C-come on, let’s go and play on the ice!”  
“Yeah, oke-WOAH!” Wonwoo began to run and dragged Mingyu with him. As they closed in on the rink Mingyu realized what Wonwoo was about to do. “Wonwoo, NO! STOP! We’re gonna slip on the ice!” The rinks gate was open and Wonwoo was set on running right out onto the ice. Mingyu was scared to death and was one hundred percent sure that both of them would die because Wonwoo didn’t let go of Mingyu’s hand. As they ran out onto the ice Mingyu closed and covered  his eyes with his free hand and decided that fate would have to deal with him now. Wonwoo shouted in joy as they slid all the way over the the other side of the rink and Mingyu screamed quietly as he slid right into Wonwoo’s arms. He laughed at him with his deep voice that Mingyu loved, it felt so warm and secure. “You could have killed both of us!” Mingyu looked up again and playful hit him on the shoulder, he couldn’t be mad at him, not when he was so cute.  
Wonwoo smiled brightly and his nose and eyes crinkled cutely. “We probably could but we didn’t, right?”  
“Yeah no, but you should be more careful” he said and pouted adorably. Wonwoo couldn’t bare Mingyu’s adorable stupid face anymore so he quickly moved his hands to Mingyu’s waist and kissed him on the lips. Mingyu completely froze and before anything else could happen Wonwoo let go and slid away from him.  
“Come on Gyu! Let’s skate!” He said and reached out both of his hands to Mingyu, and he grabbed them.  
  
They played around for what felt like forever, but when time caught up with them and the sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon Mingyu stopped and remembered the present in his pocket.  
“Wonwoo,” he said and stopped in his motion while Wonwoo continued to skate while holding onto Mingyu’s hand.  
“Yeah, what is it?” He said and rolled himself up in Mingyu’s arm.  
“Well…” Mingyu blushed, “I have a Christmas present for you.”  
“Oh, well come on then, it’s getting dark.” They walked out of the rink, still holding onto each others hands. The snow had almost stopped now, there were only a few scattered flakes here and there. They sat down on a nearby bench and Mingyu reached down into his pocket and fetched the now slightly faulty present.  
“Remember how you said you loved soft Christmas presents?” Mingyu said as he handed over the gift. “I hope you’ll like it.” Mingyu smiled but he was also kind of nervous, even though the latest hour had felt like a very weird and amazing dream that he still hadn’t been able to grasp it, it still felt like it could all go away within a second.  
“Wow, thank you!” Wonwoo smiled brightly and his eyes sparkled as he unwrapped the present. Mingyu watched nervously but Wonwoo’s face shone up when he saw the pair of blue knitted mittens underneath the wrapping paper. “It’s a pair of knitted mittens! Did you make these?”  
Mingyu laughed awkwardly, “Actually, I asked my grandmother to make them for you.”  
“Well I never thought you could possibly-“ He stopped mid sentence and his happy expression froze. When he moved the top mitten he saw that in between them laid a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant. Mingyu were so scared right now that he couldn’t even breath. Wonwoo removed the gloves he was wearing and picked it up. “Is this really for me?” He asked still I shock.  
“Y-yeah, I… I can return it if don’t like it…”  
“NO!” Wonwoo almost shouted, “Of course not! It’s beautiful!” Mingyu was so relieved, he could feel the lump inside his stomach disappear as he smiled towards Wonwoo.  
“You know…” He began and looked down on his hands. “I kind of wanted to tell you that I really like you and that I hoped that you maybe felt the same about me and-“  
Wonwoo interrupted him and cupped his hands over Mingyu’s cold cheeks. He brought his face closer to his and leaned closer. Their warm breaths collided and mixed together before both of them closed their eyes and their lips met. They kissed for real this time and Mingyu finally felt at peace with his inner doubts. The Kiss was truly magic because when they parted and opened their eyes again the Christmas lights in the trees were shining brightly. Wonwoo looked around and then back at Mingyu. He smiled brightly,  making his nose scrunch just the way Mingyu loved it. He had never been more beautiful and it made Mingyu’s heart flutter. The lights shone down on them, making their eyes glitter even more. Mingyu loved Wonwoo more then he dared to admit and right now he was the happiest he had ever been.  
”I think the power’s back.” Wonwoo said, and smiled brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> This is the first fic that I've ever posted and I hope you liked it ^^  
>    
> I got really bad with the spacing at the end there but I hope you don't mind that. I'm really happy with this story even though I got the idea last Christmas and finished it now. Also Thanks Panda and Gemma for proofreading it!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Feel free to come by and say hi on my Twitter or Tumblr ♡  
> https://twitter.com/lolanmati  
> https://lolanmati.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I should have fixed all the spelling errors now, thanks for letting me know I appreciate it!♡♡


End file.
